The Rookie
by kich
Summary: What happens if Gusler was the one who got shoot in "Superheros?"
1. Default Chapter

This is a different look towards "Superheros." What if Gusler got shoot too?  
  
What would be the reaction of both Faith and Bosco for putting Gusler who is a rookie into the line of fire  
  
when he and Faith are in a fight?  
  
I do not own any of the characters * even though i wish i did*. :D  
  
Gusler looked on from behind the squad car as the firing went on with no end to it. He looked horrified, and unsure at what to do.  
  
He slowly started to bring himself to a squating possition, thats when he saw the gun man turn to him and point the gun towards him.  
  
Gusler just froze there in place, he know it was to late to withdraw his gun from his holster. All of a sudden he heard a loud pop then  
  
another one following the first one. Gusler slowly opened his eyes then looked at the gun man as he fell to the ground, then spotting  
  
the officer behind who had pulled the trigger, but where did the first shoot go? Gusler thougt to himself, thats when he felt it, the warm  
  
slimy feeling of blood. Gusler unzipped his jacket and put his hand down fermly to the spot that seemed to burn with a flaring hot pain.  
  
He then slowly stood up and sort of walked and staggered towards Bosco and Faith who where behind the jet black SUV. Faith  
  
and Bosco both looked up at Gusler who was coming towards them at a slow pace. "Gusler stay back behind the car." Faith shouted  
  
out to him, but Gusler just shook his head. "Gusler go back." Faith shouted again. Once again he prosseded to walk towards them.  
  
" Gusler..." Faith started but stopped as she saw that not everything was ok. " Gusler..you ok?" Faith asked as Bosco now turned his  
  
attention to Gusler. Bosco stared at him for a few seconds before he stood up right. "Gusler?" Bosco asked as he noticed that Gusler  
  
had his hand tightly pressed up against his side. Gusler stopped and pulled his hand away from his wound. Faith and Bosco both looked  
  
at his hand which was covered with blood. " Oh gawd Gusler!" Faith yelled as she and Bosco ran towards Gusler. They managed to  
  
catch him befor he hit the pavment below him and slowly lowered him to the ground where his young body rested. " I...I tried...  
  
but ...I was too...scared to move...couldn't do any...anything." Gusler managed to say before Faith put a finger to him soft lips and  
  
told him to stop talking and save his energy. Bosco then looked down at him, "This is gonna hurt, but its for the best." he said as he  
  
took off his own uniform shirt and pressed up against Gusler's wound on his side as Faith took her coat off and gently tucked it  
  
under Gusler's head which still had the hat on. "AWWWW!" Gusler let out a loud yelp as Bosco pressed down hard on his wound.  
  
"Sh..sh its ok now, just stay still you'll be ok." Faith said soothing him as she smoothed out his damp hair. "OFFICER DOWN,  
  
OFFICER DOWN!" Bosco yelled into his radio then tured his attention to Gusler who was slowly closing his dark brown eyes.  
  
" Hey, stay with us here Gusler, keep your eyes open." Bosco said as he genltly tapped his cheek. That didn't seem to work with Gusler for he then fell into unconsciousness. 


	2. Why me?

"Where the hell is that bus?!" Bosco yelled back into his radio.Gusler was now starting to turn paler by the second. "The bus will be there in 5 minutes." the dispatcher announced back into the radio."Bosco Gusler doesn't have that much time to wait and bleed here  
  
to death. " Faith said as she over heard the time it will take the bus to get there. Bosco and Faith looked back at Gusler who was  
  
gasping for air that was hesitating to find its way into his lungs. " Oh man its my fault." Bosco whispered. "What, why is it your fault?"  
  
Faith asked as she looked up at Bosco's face."If i wasn't so damn freaking pissed at you and acted like a freaking child and sent you off  
  
with a rookie then he wouldn't be shot and bleeding to death right now." Bosco said with concern as he thought that if Gusler would die  
  
he would feel responcible for this young man's death. " Bosco its not your falt, it's no one's falt things happen even though there not  
  
supposed to." Faith said as Gusler let out a moan. " Why...?" he asked in a raspy voice. " Why what Gusler?" Faith said as she bent  
  
down more to hear him more clearnly. "Why...me?" Gusler asked as tears welled up in his eyes. "Oh Gusler I don't know why  
  
it was you who got shot." Faith said as she once again started to smooth out his hair. " Bos..." Gusler started to say but was forced to  
  
stop when he started to cough and spasms shot through him. "Bosco we need to get to the hospital now!" Faith yelled as she and Bosco  
  
tried to hold Gusler down and calm him. "The car, we'll take the SUV." Bosco said as he got up and opened the back door. "Faith  
  
get in." he said as he picked up Gusler from the ground. " But no keys how...?" faith asked but Bosco interupted her and said. "Hot  
  
wire it." He said as he loaded Gusler into the back along with Faith. Bosco closed the door and hopped into the driver's seat and started  
  
to hot wire the car. "Come on come on come on work damn it work." Bosco said then as like if his prayer was anwsered the SUV  
  
started. "YES." He yelled out as he put the peddle to the metal. "Bosco how far are we from Merce?" Faith asked from the back.  
  
"Boout 2 blocks, better call off the bus faith." Bosco said as he weved in and out of cars as they honked their horns at him. "Ya  
  
ya like you never did this in day light before you morons." Bosco said as he grow annoyed at all the honks. "Bosco..." Gusler  
  
rasped out and got his attention. "Ya?" he answered him back. " I... dont know....why..you find me...me...annoying..." Gusler said as he soon wasted all his energy and fell back into unconsciousness. Silence stayed in the SUV about a minute when it was broken by Faith  
  
asking how far they were now. " Where here." Bosco annonced as he pulled up into the emergency room entance and got out to be  
  
rushed by nurses and a doctor. He opened the door and Faith got out first. "Well what do we have here?" the doctor said as the  
  
male nurse and Bosco gently slid Gusler onto a waiting gurny. " Gun shot wound to the left side between the two bottom ribs,  
  
pulse has been weakining, in and out of consciousness and gasping for air." Faith said as she followed the crowd into the ER center  
  
where they were asked to wait. 


	3. The result

It has been two and a half hours since Gusler was wheeled into the ER. Bosco and Faith watied there patiently as they looked up  
  
at each other. "Why do you think Gusler thinks that O find him annoying?" Bosco said as he was the first to break the silence between  
  
him and Faith. "I dont know, maybe cause you have been treating him differently, you being nice to me and himm noticing waiting that  
  
you maybe a nice guy to have as a friend, but then you have been the total opposite to him." Faith explained as she moved to sit into  
  
a seat closer to Bosco and placed a hand on his hand. "Oh gawd, the more I think of it your totally right." Bosco said with a slight  
  
crackle in his voice. Just then the doctor walked up to both of them. "Hi, you two are here for Gusler, am I right?" the doctor asked once he had stopped in front of them. "Yes we're here for Gusler, how is he?" Faith asked as she stood to shake his hand. "Well, he is in  
  
ICU right now, he coded while in surgery, we managed to close up to whole that was in his left lung which caused him to pass out and  
  
gasp for air, you may see him right now but only for a short time he needs his rest." the doctor said as he turned and led both Faith and  
  
Bosco to Gusler's room. At first when they entered his room all they could do ws star at the scene before their very own eyes.  
  
" Oh gawd." Faith whispered as Bosco just stood there shocked with his mouth hanging open, not being able to blink. Gusler  
  
was hooked up to all different kinds of mechines that where keeping him alive. A tube to help him breath cause of the whole he just had  
  
closed back up. he was hooked to an IV, they could hear the soft annoying sounds of the resperater and the beeping of the heart  
  
monitor. They slow advanced into the room. Faith stood on Gusler's left and Bosco stood on the opposite end. Faith picked up Gusler's  
  
hand and started to gently rub it. They both looked down at the pale still figure of the rookie cop with the dreams of becoming a  
  
"super cop." "Oh man." Bosco said as he hung his head. 


	4. After mass

"Bosco this wasn't your fault." Faith said as she looked over at the desressed face of her partner. "Ya, well then tell me, who would  
  
have been shot, tell me, who." Bosco said with a little anger peeking through. "Bosco...I don't...." Faith tried to say, but always  
  
ended up stuttering. " Ya, it would have been me, I would have a hell of a lot more chance at surviving then Gusler, he's to young, its his  
  
first and if I would have been shot it would have been... I don't know I lost coun..." Bosco said but was cut off by Faith. "Shut up, just  
  
shut up, Gusler is going to survive." Faith shot back as she looked away from Gusler after staring at him for a while. Bosco just stood  
  
there. "Bosco you don't wanna know how many times you came so close to death." Faith said with as a tear rolled down her cheek.  
  
"Oh gawd Bosco, I...when you where shot, each time I woundered was it worth it, will we ever hold a conversation again, you have know  
  
idea how many questions ran through my mind as I watched you lie there half alive and half dead, yes I spent day and night there right  
  
next to you holding onto your hand afraid if that I would let go or leave you, you would leave me forever." Faith said as she burst into tears. "Oh gawd Faith..." Bosco said as he went around to the other side where she stood and embraced her into a hug that seemed to  
  
last forever. "Faith I will never let you go, I promise you that, I will never leave you." Bosco said as a tear rolled down his cheek as well.  
  
Faith could tell that he was crying as well by the crackle in his voice when he spoke those words. Just then they heard a soft moan come  
  
from Gusler, they quickly broke apart and rushed to his side as if nothing had happened between them."Gusler?" Faith asked as she picked yp Gusler's hand. Gusler slowly opened his eyes to find Faith standing on his left and Bosco to his right. His expresion was both  
  
pain and saddness mixed with joy and releaf. He tried to talk but found that it was impossible because of the tube down his throat. "Gusler don't try to talk, you have a tube down your throat." Bosco said as he looked down at Gusler with a concern yet soothing look on his face. Gusler looked back at him with a confused look drawn onto his face. " Ya I know your woundering how come I'm still here." Bosco said with a small smile on his face. Faith know that that was her que to leave the room. "I'll be outside if you need me." Faith said as she slipped outside into the hallway, but left the door open a crack to hear what Bosco had to say to Gusler, she only hoped that it was  
  
words of kindness and not anger and hate. " Gusler your like the brother I never had, the brother that grow up to become something in life, a brother that wants to serve and protect..." Bosco said as he paused for a moment."Gusler...I..I'm so sorry for not letting you know how I feel.. I'm sorry that I never treated you with the respect you deserve..Oh gawd I'm sorry that it was almost too late to tell you." Bosco said with yet another crackle in his voice that seemed to last longer as tears streamed down his cheek as if it were a river craving a pathway for the water to flow through. Tears and emotions soon took over Bosco as he collasped into a near by chair and held his head in his hands. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry...." Bosco repeated as Faith entered the room with red eyes and stopped as she noticed Bosco crying in the chair in the corner and rushed over to him. "Bosco?" Faith asked but got no responce. "Bosco look at me." Once again no responce. She slowly stood back up and walked up to Gusler who was also crying at the kind loving words that came out of the cop that was always yelling and loosing his temper. "Gusler...you need to calm down and get some sleep." Faith said she ran her fingers through Gusler's hair. Gusler did as he was told and fell asleep. "Good." Faith whispered as she turned and was greeted by the sence of Bosco sitting upright in the chair with his head hanging down with his face marked with red streaks down his cheeks that once had tears flowing down them, Faith steeped closer and realized that Bosco had fallen asleep as well. He had cried himself to sleep, serendering to the darkness that pulled at him ever since he entered the ER. " Good night Bosco, I'll be outside if you need me when you wake up." Faith said as she covered Bosco with a blanket and left the room only to peer back at the two of them sleeping just like Bosco had said, just like brothers.She shut the door and walked down the hallway to be greeted by Sully and the rest of the gang to hear that Davis had also been hit. "How is he?" Sully asked. "Which one?" Faith asked as she noticed that Sully's eyes where red. "What do you mean?" Sully asked in confusion. "Bosco has been taking it hard, and Gusler is doing alot better then before." Faith said. "Hows Davis?" she asked back. " He is fighting for his life right now." Sully said as a tear found it's way out of his eye and rolled down his cheek. "May I go see Gusler?" Sully asked whipping away the tear. "Ya sure, but we have to be quiet because they..." Faith stopped. "You'll see." she said as she led Sully down the hall to Gusler's room. "Oh gawd." Sully whispered out from under his breath. Sully walked over to Gusler and looked down at him. "He looks so fragile and small." Sully said remembering the images of his partner coming back into view of his saddened mind. Sully than looked up and walked over to the sleeping image of Bosco in the chair with a blanket drapped over his tierd and weak body that still had the full uniform on. "Holy cow, hes really asleep." Sully said as he examinded the sleeping Bosco."Ya well thats what I was gonna tell you, but I thought you wouldn't believe me." Faith said who was still standing next to Gusler's bed. "Here this will make Bosco more comfortable." Sully said as he reached down and started to unbuckle Bosco' s belt that held his gun and officer gear. As Sully did this Bosco shifted alittle and forced Sully to pause before his body relaxed again into it's new resting position. Then Sully contiued to take Bosco's belt off and slip it off around his wist. "There." Sully said as he hung it over the arm of the chair. "Ok, that makes him more comfortable." Faith said as she opened the door. " Let's get back to the waiting room just incase of something." she said as she and Sully left the room. 


	5. The Reunion

In ther waiting room a nurse approched Sully. "Officer Sullivan, you may see Davis now." the nurse said. "Sul you want some alone time?" Faith asked. "Ya I'd like that Faith." Sully turned and whispered it to her. "I'll be here." Faith said back as she sat down on oneof the chairs in the waiting room.  
  
In Gusler's room Bosco was still asleep, but Gusler wasn't. Gusler laid there staring at the sleeping Bosco. How could he sleep like that, in that chair, in the possition? Gusler asked himself in his mind. Just then Bosco shifted in the chair and accidentally knocked his belt off the chair's arm, it landed with a loud thud. Bosco automaticaly jumped up at the noise. When he realized that the belt had fallen he cussed at it and turned to Gusler hopeing that he was still asleep, but Bosco saw that Gusler was awake. "Oh crap listen i'm sorry I woke you up." Bosco said. Gusler stared at him, at his red eyes and down o Bosco's hand and reached for it and squeezed it. "I'm not gonna leave you til you pull through this hole thing, your not fighting it by yourself." Bosco said with confedence.  
  
  
  
Back in the waiting room Faith still sat in the chair til she descided she'll go check on Bosco and Gusler. She took her time walking up to the door and was about to open it when she heard Bosco's voice again, they were awake. She heard Bosco's voice loud and clear."Listen man I'll understand if you won't ever forgive me for treating you like crap." Bosco said, thats when Faith walked through the door. "Ya like you treat everyone else and still have friends that care for you, you are so damn lucky Bosco." Faith joked around."Haha not funny." Bosco said as he let out a fake laugh. "Ya you may not find it funny but look at Gusler." Faith said laughing. Bosco then turned his attention back to Gusler who was wearing a red face from trying to laugh without success. They heard a knock on the door. "Come in." Faith called out. The doctor walked in. "Hey i'm here to remove the tube from your throat Gusler, but we'll have to put an oxygen mask on you to make it safer and easier for you o breath." the doctor said as a nurse came in right behind him. "Ok i'm gonna count to three and then you cough and I'll pull the tube out of your throat, it may be uncomfortable at first, but it'll be done fast." the doctor said and Gusler nodded slightly. "Ok then one...two...three." Gusler coughed, out came the tube and on went the mask. "There that makes everything better." the doctor said as he and the nurse left the room. "Ok..n.now that I can talk I need to tell..you something Bosco." Gusler whispered out with a a ruff voice. "Why what is it Gusler?" Bosco said stepping up closer to Gusler's side. "I want you to walk over to the closet and get the picture that is my left pocket of my uniform coat." as Gusler said these words Bosco was already there and back with the picture. " This is a picture of Ma, Dad, Micky and I, how did you get this and why?" Bosco asked in amazment. "Read the back." Gusler spoke out through the mask. "To the son I so dearly love and care for that I had to give up to have a better life." Bosco read out loud. "Thats my Ma's hand writing, Oh my gawd, your my brother." Bosco said in a joyfull tone of voice. "Bosco..you have a long lost brother." Faith said as she took a step closer to him. "I'll be right back." Bosco said as he ran out of the room. "Bos where are you going?" Faith called out. "To my Ma." Bosco yelled back. "To get something straightened out." 


	6. Why didn't you tell me?

"Bosco." Faith called out to him as he stormed down the crowed hallway of the hospital. "Faith I don't need your lecturing, just  
  
stay here with Gusler, ok, I have something to do right now." Bosco said as he turned and ran out to the squad car and speed away before Faith was able to react and go after him. "Please Bosco, just don't do anything stupid." Faith prayed out loud.  
  
  
  
It only took a matter of minutes before Bosco arrived at his mom's bar. He got out of the squad car and ran towards the doors of his mom's bar and furiously opened them. He soon found himself standing in the bar looking at his mom who was talking to someone he never suspected to find in his mom's bar, ever, It was his dad, the one that beat him and his mom over and over again turning what supposed to be a happy childhood to a living hell. " You, what the hell are you doing here?" Bosco asked between clenched teeth. "Well, well, why it isn't good old Mr. PERFERCT son Maurice Boscorelli?" his father said raising his voice and walking towards his son who actually did something with his life. "DON'T USE MY NAME YOU SON OF A…!" Bosco yelled out but was interrupted by his father running towards him. "DON'T you ever talk to me that way boy or I'll break your arm just like the good ol' bays!" his father said grabbing hold of Bosco's right arm and twisting it backwards causing Bosco to yelp out in pain. " Stop it!" he heard his mother yell out towards them. "What the hell, bitch you better stay out of this if you know what's good for you." His father hissed at his mother. "Ma stay out of this." Bosco said as he squirmed under his dad's grasp, but was no use. "No use doing that son, you'll just get yourself hurt again." His father taunted him bending Bosco's arm farther up his back. "Ahhh!" Bosco let out yet another yelp. Bosco was desprite, he suddenly snapped out from his father's grasp and turned around to meet face to face with his father. "Go to hell old man." Bosco spat out at his father. "You first." His father said back, that's what his father raised his hand and connected it with Bosco jaw. Bosco fell to the ground with a loud thud. "What's wrong son, can't fight back, well it's no surprise you never could fight back when…" his father said but was interrupted when Bosco finally got to his own two feet. "Bring it on." Bosco hissed between his teeth. The fight was on. Bosco sent his father crumbling through one of the tables, but his father was up and furious in a matter of seconds. "You like …" his father started, but then finished when he jumped on Bosco pinning him to the ground and sending punch after punch landing them on Bosco stomach and face. Bosco was slowly losing consciousness, but at the last second felt his father's weight disappear from on top of him. He felt a soft hand touching his face and probing his abdomen.  
  
"Honey please open your eyes." He heard his mother pleading from a distance. "Ma?" he whispered. "Yes honey, it's me, now open your eyes he's gone he won't hurt you or me." He heard his mother whisper, he could tell that she was crying. "Ma don't cry." Bosco whispered out as he opened his eyes to find his mother gently rubbing his stomach. " Why didn't your vest work?" his mother asked. "I guess it's at the hospital, I took it off to be more comfortable I knew that I wasn't gonna go out and…" Bosco stopped and slowly got up with the help of his mother. "What is it honey?" his mother asked as she noticed the change of expression on Bosco's face. "Ma you never told me that you gave a brother away. Why?" Bosco asked as he looked towards his mother. "I..oh my gawd, you meet…" his ma was speechless. "Ya I meet Gusler, Steven BOSCORELLI!" Bosco yelled out. " MA You Never Told ME that I had a brother that actually did something with his life, and I might have not gotten that chance, he was shot today and nearly died." Bosco said as he slowly to his feet, but ended up leaning heavily against the bar counter. "I'm sorry Maurice, but I didn't want your father to find out, if you told him then he would be angry and might end up beating me, your brother and you to death." His mother said with tears building up in her eyes. "Why is everyone I touch have to lie to me, first Faith, now you?" Bosco said pushing himself off and slowly walked towards the door. "Wait, Maurice may I come with you?" Bosco turned around to find his mother crying with her hands folded as if she was pleading with him. " Yes Ma you can." Bosco said as his mother ran up to him and hugged him. "Oww." Bosco whispered. "Sorry honey." His mother said as she and her son walked out the doors to the squad car. "Ma you coming?" Bosco asked as he turned around noticing that his mother was locking up the bar. "Ya just locking up." She said then turned and ran to the car and sat down where Faith usually sat. "Lets go." She said as Bosco pulled out of the parking spot. 


	7. Finally

Bosco and his mother got to the hospital in record breaking speed. "What room is he in?" Bosco's mom said as she and Bosco walked down the hallway. "He's down over here, just follow me Ma we're almost there." Bosco said as he reached back and grabbed hold of him mother's wrist.  
  
  
  
When they finally reach the door to the son that she had given away 22 years ago she was nervous. "Hey Ma, don't be nervous he'll understand, he won't be mad." Bosco said reassuring his mother. "Are you sure?" she asked. "Ya, I'm positive." Bosco said with a smile building up on his bruised face. Bosco than slowly opened the door to Gusler's room to find Faith had done what Bosco had told her to do, to stay with Gusler til he got back. "Hey you two I'm back." Bosco said pocking his head in the room. "I got someone out here who wants to meet you." Bosco said opening the door wider. "Hey Steven." His mother said stepping into the room with Bosco by her side, he didn't have the choice to move because his mother was gripping his NYPD jacket tightly with no sigh of ever letting go. "Ma?" Gusler asked out with a shaky voice. "Ya it's me honey, I'm so sorry for giving you up, you have to understand, it was for the best your childhood would have been destroyed…" his mother would have went on and on if Gusler didn't interrupt her. "Ma, I understand, It's ok, trust me you can't do anything to make me not love you." Gusler said with tears forming in his eyes. His mother ran up to him and hugged him. Then a minute later Gusler broke the silence. "Ma?" Gusler whispered while still hugging his mother. "Yes honey." His mother responded. "What is my real name?" He asked as he and his mother parted. "Well your real name was supposed to be Steven due to my request so it would be easier to track you down, so now you would be known as Steven Boscorelli." His mother announced. Faith and Bosco were still in the room watching the touching moment unfold before them. "Oh that's so sweet." Faith said as she turned to Bosco, "Hey Bos I think we should leave them be for a few." Faith said as she literally dragged Bosco along with her. "Ya, I guess we should." Bosco said finally choosing to follow Faith out the door instead of being dragged. Bosco looked back watching Steven Boscorelli and his mother hug, a hug that seemed to last forever just like the time it took to reunite the long lost brother with the mother and big brother.  
  
The End 


End file.
